Abalaron
Abalaron '''is a recurring character in the third, fourth and fifth seasons of [[Spartacus (TV series)|Spartacus]]. He was a slave from Thrace who later joined Spartacus' rebellion against the Romans. He fought in many battles and confrontations during the rebellion, from 72 to 71 BC. He was killed in 71 BC during the Battle of the Silarus River. Biography Early Life Abalaron was born somewhere in eastern Thrace and taken prisoner by Roman soldiers. When he arrived in Italy a few years after his enslavement, he was sold to a wealthy Roman in Campania and trained as a shepherd. He spent a few years protecting his masters flock against thieves. In 72 BC, he heard of Spartacus' rebellion, and managed to escape with all of the other shepherds and almost all of the slaves in the area. Over the next week, he and his group were caught up into a few skirmishes with small Roman forces, and he lost friends along the way until he found Spartacus and his army as he and his group traveled north. Abalaron spent a few meager weeks training under the rebels, meeting Bisbirus, Carraix and Ophytius in the rebel camp. His first battle against the Romans was between Cornelius Lentulus and his legions. He was present during the funeral games of Crixus, and cheered with the crowd, having lost his friends Carraix and Ophytius during the Battle of Mount Garganus. Over the next few months, Abalaron helped Spartacus take over the city of Mutina in the north of Italy. Like many of the rebels, he chose to stay and plunder Italy, believing the rebels could beat any Roman force they faced. He said goodbye to some of the friends he met on the way north. In 71 BC, the rebels knew that Marcus Licinius Crassus was sent by the senate to defeat them. They were in Campania when Mummius was sent by Crassus to scout them out, and chose to engage them in a battle instead. Like all the other battles, Abalaron fought bravely, helping to defeat 2,000 Roman soldiers. He raced back to the rebel camp while Mummius' other 10,000 retreated to Crassus' encampment. Soon after Mummius' defeat, the rebels faced a full on battle with Crassus' legions, and for the first time, they were defeated by the Romans, retreating to Calabria where they were sealed in by a 40 mile trench built by Crassus. Abalaron was ready to help the rebels break through the trench at any cost, seeing many of his friends starving and fighting among themselves. They soon managed to break through the trench, despite loosing thousands of rebels, and traveled north, attempting to make it to the Alps before Crassus' legions could catch up to them. Abalaron barely survived the next two battles, one, facing Crassus' forces on Mount Camalatrum and one on Mount Vulture, and had already lost his confidence after the defeat of Gannicus, Castus and their army. He survived a following battle against Marcius Rufus, one of Crassus' commanders. He fought bravely during the final battle at the Silarus River, being slashed and bruised, until he was stabbed through the chest by a Roman Legionary, and bled out on the battlefield. Traits and Skills * '''Combat skill: Abalaron was a very skilled fighter, having been trained as a Pastores in Campania to protect his dominus' flock against thieves. When he joined the rebellion, he learned to fight against multiple opponents at once. He did gain a lot of scars in his battles, but never got stabbed until his battle against Rufus. Personality Abalaron could be stubborn, but was also brave. He always helped the his friends in the rebellion, on the battlefield and off. Appearance Abalaron was tall, muscular with brown hair and eyes. He had numerous tattoos and scars across his body, many of them fresh having sustained them from all of the battles and fights he was involved in. Category:Thracian Category:Slave Category:Fugitivus Category:Pastores Category:Rebels (Third Servile War) Category:Spartacus: Season 3 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 4 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 5 characters Category:Battle of Lentula Participants Category:Battle of Picenum Participants Category:Battle of Mutina (72 BC) Participants Category:Battle of Ariminum Participants Category:Battle of Potentia Participants Category:Battle on the Melia Ridge Participants Category:Battle of Mount Camalatrum Participants Category:Battle of Mount Vulture Participants Category:Battle of Brundisium Participants Category:Battle of the Silarus River Participants Category:Battle of the Silarus River Casualties Category:Killed by Roman Legionaries Category:Death by stabbing Category:71 BC deaths